


Notice me

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Hiya can I request a Yondu x terran reader?How she tries everything thing she can do to impress him and ends up yelling at him infront of the crew about how she feels towards him making her drop the dinner on his head and leave crying?.(if you want Smut have Smut I don't mind... &.... Hiya!!!Can I request a request a Yondu x Terran reader smut ?Where the reader is shy and she tries different ways to impress Yondu,by lifting heavy things that are too much,or wearing revealing clothing to work In the ship?Ending up where the reader finally her yelling at him about her feelings and how she thinks he doesn't notice or care about her?





	Notice me

 Hearing Yondu's deep voice from down the hall Y/n quickly bent over to lift the next crate onto the platform. She gave a grunt when she realized that the crate was in fact too heavy for her to carry alone and was about to fall when someone grabbed the crate from her hands. Seeing the black boots by her feet she looked up slowly to see none other than the captain himself standing there. "Now darlin' ya know someone such as yerself shouldn't be liftin' such things alone." he smiled sending a blush over y/n's cheeks. Before she could say anything else he had placed the crate with the others and turned back around. Giving her a small smile and a nod he left and went back to his work. Rubbing her now sore back y/n watched as the captain made his way down the hall and shook her head.

Letting out a sigh y/n looked back down at her plate of food and continued pushing the food around on her plate. She sat alone in the corner of the pub eating while most others either talked or played cards with other members of the crew. Two years she had been with the ravagers but she still didn't feel like she fit in. She was shy and would only give few words to anyone at first and because of that most had chosen to keep their distance from the female. Not that she cared, there was only one of the ravagers that she wanted attention from. Hearing a laugh y/n's eyes shot up to look at the blue captain that had captured her heart. Yondu Udonta was a strong man who all knew to never cross. He was witty and quick and y/n had fell head over heels for him after her first three months aboard his ship. He currently sat on the opposite said of the pub from y/n and she couldn't help but smile when she heard him laugh. When his head turned to look her way their eyes met and his smile changed to a gentle one but y/n quickly looked back down and felt a blush cover her face. He had caught her staring at him and now she only wished the booth would open up and swallow her whole. Hearing a set of heavy footsteps she didn't dare look up but then saw a pair of black boots on the floor by her own and slowly trailed her eyes up. Looking up she was met with that crooked grin. "Well hiya there y/n. Now what's a pretty thing lika ya doin' over ere' sittin' by yersef?" he asked and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Just eating...sir." she whispered.

Looking down at her food Yondu gave a grunt, "Must not be good since ya ain't eaten any of it." he said and saw her knot her brows and look down. "I'm just not very hungry." she said. "hmmm well whats about you come over there an join us boys in a game of cards?" he asked making her head shoot back up. Looking to see if he was joking she saw he was serious and gave a large smile and nodded. "Good come on then..." he said motioning for her to follow him. "Just let me go get a drink." she said and he nodded before making his way back over to the table he was at. Y/n practically ran over to the bar and ordered her drink. Once she paid the lady she turned to go join Yondu only to see a woman now sitting on his lap. She wore only a small amount of clothing, showing much of her yellow skin. Her arms were wrapped around the Centaurian's neck with his hand placed on her bare hip. Y/n couldn't help but feel her heart break as she thought of herself in that position. Seeing him laugh and carry on with his conversations y/n threw back her drink and downed the alcohol before pushing her hands in her pockets and walking out of the bar to get some fresh air. 

She had been standing out there for a while before she heard the door shut and felt someone beside her. Looking over she saw the owner of the pub's wife. She was a beautiful woman, no doubt many years younger than her husband. She wore tight clothes that pushed her breast out and left nothing to the imagination. "I know that look well my dear. Who is he?... The man that is causing your heart to ache?" she asked in a thick accent. Shaking her head y/n looked out at the snowy land, "Doesn't matter. Nothing is ever going to change, I'm not his type." she said with a sniffle. Tilting her head to the side the woman looked confused, "His type?" she asked and y/n gave a sad chuckle, "Yea you know, pretty." y/n said and tried to hide the tear that rolled down her cheek. The woman laughed and at first, y/n thought she was making fun of her and went to walk away but was caught by the woman grabbing her arm. "My dear, every woman is a man's type. You have something on your chest and between your legs that all men desire, you just have to know how to show them off." she said making y/n furrow her brows. Smiling she pulled her behind her, "Come with me, when I am through with you this man will not be able to resist you." she smirked and y/n bit her lip before allowing the woman to lead her away. 

Looking in the mirror y/n couldn't help but move her arms to cover her chest that now was only covered by two thin pieces of cloth from the extremely short blue dress that Estella had dressed her in. The dress it's self had two pieces of silk cloth that fell down y/n's breasts and had a large gap between them to show her belly. Once the fabric came together right at her lower belly to cover her woman hood but ended right at the bottom of her ass cheeks. Never in her whole life had she remembered feeling so self conscious. Estella was quick to grab y/n's arms when she went to cover herself "No. You look sexy. No man alive would be able to turn you away." she said and y/n took the chance to look over the rest of her body that had been rubbed down with sweet smelling oils. Her hair was left hanging down while her make up was made to make her eyes pop out. "Drink this. It will help calm your nerves." she said handing y/n a bright green drink. Looking at the woman in the mirror one last time she chugged down the drink and felt as it burned it's way down her throat. With a swift nod the two of them walked back towards the pub.

Yondu had been busy talking with some of the other crew when he saw kraglin's eyes go wide. "What ya lookin' at so hard?" he asked and followed his first mate's eyes to the further part of the bar where a bunch of other men both from his crew and others were standing around a woman. Looking up her bare legs he felt his breath getting caught in his throat and then he looked at her face and felt his blood run hot. "Is that?" Kraglin asked. "Y/n." Yondu growled. Seeing a man wrap his arm around the y/n's waist Yondu was quick to throw the cyborg whore from his lap and march over to the group. Getting to the man he tapped his shoulder and saw as the man turned to look at him. "I'd remove that hand if ya want ta keep it." Yondu growled his eyes now glowing red. Seeing y/n meet his eyes she went to speak but not before the man held her tighter smirked at Yondu "Piss off." the man huffed. Before another word could be said a loud whistle filled the bar and all sound stopped. 

Y/n looked with wide eyes as she saw the arrow floating just between the eyes of the man that was holding her. Looking at Yondu she saw he was fuming. His body was tense and his eyes and fin were both a bright red. "Want ta try that again?" Yondu asked and the man quickly let go of her waist and stumbled out of the bar. Once the man was gone she looked back to see the blue man staring at her. She could tell he was still angry as he looked up and down her form with disgust. Even through the alcohol now clouding her mind she still managed to curl up as his gaze swept over her. "What in the star blazzin' galaxy were ya' thinkin' lettin' that shit face put his hands on you?" he asked with a slight anger to his voice. Knotting her brows y/n felt her temper flare, What was so wrong with someone wanting to touch her when he just had a whore hanging all over him.  "Maybe I was thinkin' it felt good to get attention." she said with slight anger to her voice. Raising his brows he gave a twitch of his lip. "Attention? You think that's all he was gonna give ya when ya come in here dressin' like some damn tramp." As soon as the words were out of his mouth she threw her drink in his face. Tightening his jaw he looked to see her eyes watering up, "Maybe if you would actually notice me I wouldn't need anyone else's attention!" she screamed before turning and making her way out of the bar.

Yondu stood stock still as y/n left the bar. Feeling eyes on him he took a deep breath, "Anyone got somethin' they wanta' say?!" he yelled making the people go back to doing what they were. Whipping the drink from his face he made his way after her. Following her footprints to the ship he saw her walking down the halls towards her room. "Hey! What a second." he said but she didn't stop. Running up behind her he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. "Just leave me alone Yondu. I'll get my stuff and get off your ship." she said avoiding his eyes. Looking he saw tears rolling down here face and furrowed his brows. Not knowing what to say Yondu did the only thing he thought of, he kissed her. Slamming his lips into hers he felt her tense and gently cupped her cheek in one hand and moved to hold her hip with the other. Moving his lips against hers he licked at her bottom lip and felt as she slowly opened her mouth for him. Giving a growl he rolled his tongue into her mouth and tightened his hold on her hip. When the need for air became too much he pulled back and layed his forehead against hers, "You ain't goin' no where. You wanted my attention, you got it, You've always had it. Yer' stayin' with me girl."  he said in a deep raspy voice before moving his hand on her hip to wrap under her ass and lift her up. 

Carrying her to his room Yondu laid her on his bed and covered her body with his own. Getting between her legs he leaned up to grab the thin silk material of her dress in one of his hands and rip it off her body. "Ya won't be needin' that anymore, I'm the only one allowed to see yer body." he smirked. Looking over her body he saw her blushing and smiled, "Now now sweetheart don't worry. I'll soon know yer' body as good as my own." he said as he peeled his clothes from his body. Once they both laid naked on the bed he ran his knuckles over her skin and heard her gasp.  "Shh, trust me beautiful." he said and felt her relax some. Kissing her skin he made sure to suck marks on her. Biting he heard her let out a small gasp and carefully licked over the sore area to sooth it. Trailing his hand between her legs he ran his finger over her slit before pushing in. Her hips bucked and he gave a smirk as he let more of his weight lay on her to still her. Pumping first one then two of his fingers in her he heard her moan and smiled. Removing his hand she gave a small whimper but he quickly tamed her lips with his own. Biting down on her lip he tasted blood in his mouth and lined up with her sex. Rolling his tongue in her mouth he waited until he had her distracted before pushing in slowly. He felt her flinch away and let out a small hiss as he settled himself inside of her. She clawed at his back as she adjusted to his girth and let the pain slowly ease away. 

Kissing her shoulders he felt her body relax around him and to the chance of slowly easing himself out of her. When only the head was left inside of her he thrusted back in and heard her gasp. Yondu was slow at first, afraid he would hurt the terran female but when she began to moan and beg him for more, who was he to deny her. Holding her hands beside her head he slammed in and out of her as deep as he could. Y/n screamed his name as she fell into her climax and Yondu was soon to follow. Holding her still he pumped stream after stream of his seed into her body. Catching his breath he rolled over to lay beside her. Looking down he saw her deep in thought. "Do you...do you want me to leave now?" she asked in a soft whisper. Although she tried so had to hide it it wasn't hard for the Captain to hear the fear in her voice nor the sound of her heart rate rising. With a small smile Yondu pulled the covers up over them both and tugged her closer to his side. "Get some sleep sweetheart. I'll get the boys ta move yer things in here tomorrow." Yondu smiled. "My..my things?" y/n said confused. "like I said darlin' Yer stayin' wit me." he said before placing a kiss on her temple and laying his head on his pillow to sleep. Y/n couldn't help but feel a smile on her face as she slowly layed her head on his chest and let his heartbeat lure her to sleep.


End file.
